Talk:Triskelle
As busy as I may be, I will try to respond as soon as possible, unless it is from Mabel or a Mwa Mwa Penguin. In the case it is, I may have to give them a splash with the water amulet. You may leave your messages in any language, also. -- [[King Triskelle|'King Triskelle']] Paint Amulet Aha, but "fairy-tales" can come to life, no? Paint amulet proves that =P --PogoPunk32 ---- Consequences? By the way, in court, didn't you say something about me "not knowing the consequences of what will happen"? What do you mean by that? --Professor Shroomsky Alliegance You may start helping me by giving me a massage. --Darktan You Are Pathetic, Triskelle Hey Triskelle, it's not your Silmaril anymore! Yeah, I was watching Public Television with my slaves... that was quite a laugh. If you can't beat a little nerdy fungus in court, how can you expect to beat me and my SUPERIOR ARMY?! Oh, the look on your face when orange juice fell on your head! That was worth buying a television right there! Wow, I never thought I'd see the day the Immortal High Penguins would be brought down by such an uninformed Noob. Seriously! He sued you?! WORST. KING. EVER. This will be a piece of cake. Ripping those jewels off the mushroom's head? That will be fun. I look forward to being your Emperor, Darktan P.S.: That chant you say that I hate so much? Yeah, I'M IMMUNE NOW... you know what the secret was? I just had to sing "John Jacob Jingleheime Smith". P.S.S.: Seriously, though. Just give up and I may spare you from a lifetime of nonstop polka torture. MORE P.S.: I WILL NEVER SURRENDER! YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY THI AMULET FROM MY NONEXISTENT FLIPPERS! SO THERE! ---- You are a Loser Unless you can teach that Mushroom how to make the Jewels shoot a glorious beam of light when activated by the song Peanut Butter Jel- ... Wait. Nevermind. DO NOT READ THAT SENTENCE UP THERE! THE JEWELS DON'T SHOOT BEAMS THAT CAN PENETRAT-" GAH!!!!!!!! Listen, those Jewels can't do anything in the ownership of the fungus. Just don't read my paragraph up there! THEY DON'T SHOOT WONDER-BEAMS WHEN YOU SING PEANU- I'm leaving now. --WitchyPenguin Please, Mister Triskelle... We need you and your friends. I can't fight. We need you! -G I will give you full finincial support. --The Director. You're Not Joining the BAD Guys!! Actually... I don't think that's true. High Penguins aren't the only ones with power. Penghis Khan took the earth amulet, if you recall. Well, the other day, he started shaking it in anger, and an earthquake occured outside of the olace, and actually smashed Khan's critic's house. The second he stopped shaking the Amulet, the earthquake stopped. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! Also, wasn't it "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" that Luce sang to grow The Two Trees? Do you think the song that grew the Trees would also help any sort of power? By the way... I found this under a floorboard in my house. Sopper er perfekt parabolen i nærheten av rettsvesen. Mushrooms are the perfect dish in the vicinity of justice. That was Penguinian. Also, joning the VILLAINS would be stupid! You're too good for that! Professor Shroomsky tends to overreact. Remember during that heat wave, how he broke the space-time continuium? He does that a lot. Don't give up! Good guys rule! --Turtleheimer, Professor Shroomsky's Best Friend The Jewels Eating Shroomsky? They can't. I researched Shroomsky. He's a Entoloma hochstetteri mushroom, and is actually poisonous. So, even if he can't wield the power (which I bet he can), the Jewels can't eat him... or decompose him, or destroy him with their jewel-ishness, or anything like that. Plus, those jewels are prejudiced. Professor Shroomsky is an honest, good-natured creature who would be more than happy to defend me or friends. He is also a stickler for ceremonies, and actually polished the Jewels about an hour ago. He tells me they are "becoming dull". Also, I sneeze everytime he takes the crown off. I don't know if these Jewels are sentinent or not, but they should know when they were on a good head or not. After all, you were good! If you were bad, and joined Darktan (like you plan to), the Jewels would eat you! Obviously, you are good and the jewels did not eat you. Furthermore, Shroomsky didn't "burn" (as you call it) with guilt and unworthiness, and they are not painful to his touch, or on the cap. Thus, they apprently like him. That, and the fact that he keeps humming "Peanut Butter Jelly Time". Please Respond: --Turtleheimer RE: Antarctica Falling That sure is pessimistic, Triskelle. If Darktan's a ghost, why doesn't he just get his wife back? Yes... and Shroomsky keeps polishing the Simimaris. He's so proud of them. He also told me to say thank you, and if he use the jewels in any way, he wants you to help. --Turtleheimer P.S.: Everything has a weakness. Aha ha ha. Catchy song, but I won't be returning. The hour of my conquest is at hand, perhaps I may let you have a look at the Similari Crown, once it's on MY head. --Darktan WE MUST COUNTER-SUE!!! King Triskelle, I vote that EVERYONE involved with The Elemental Amulets and The Silmaril, AND all of the High Penguin should COUNTER SUE Shroomsky!!Without you as the rightful keeper of The Silmaril, the amulets have no power!!Shroomsky needs to give it back, beacuse he doesn't understand the dire consequences Antartica could face if that amulets have no power!!We must stop this immediatly!!Yours Truly,Eve Lendfell(the keeper of Electicity). Court? I am no Lawyer, but know that I know a great lawyer, and if you need to sue, contact me. Yours, Snakesy1 The Amulet of Earth/Rock Give the amulet to me, please. I give this solomly pledge: I will use the amulet for good, and never evil. I will only use it when I need to use it. I will take good care of the amulet. But, first, you must teach me how to use it. So, please offer me the amulet. Yours, Flystar55555 Memory Lane... from a long-lost enemy. Hey there, Most High Noob-Face. I just learned ya had a disscussion area where I could talk to ya... So I just wanted to tell you somethin' I've been wanting to say since I was couped. '''IN YA FACE! Yeppers! I so PWNed ya and yer little singin' army...... Until ol' Will took ya advice and advaced. I could just remember your face, when ya saw yer minions in the Concentrate Camps... makin' orange juice for my friends... you were all like "OH NOES! WHAT A CRIME, GIVING A NOOB-FACE A TRUE PURPOSE IN THIS BETTER WORLD!" Hee hee! I saved the camera footage! Yep... and that time I threw that pie at-cha' in the parade when I was but a little chick... OWNED, it was! Just wanted ta drop by and rub my glory days in yer face... hee hee! Ya know, the education system decided to put me in da history books... I guess my good deed got recognized... Though, I must admit... ya were sure once good speech maker. Great leader... but I still won! Yep! Ya kind is a minority. Makes me smile.... ---- Though, I look back at that old portrait of me... gravy, I'm old! You never got old! You ain't hitched to an oxygen tank, not sittin' in a wheelchair... ah well. At least my mustcahe is still as handesome as ever... ya never liked my mustache, did ya? I always thought you were jealous of my mustache! Hee hee! Jealous... though ya should be... no penguin's got such a mustcahe. ---- I lived to see you rule a land, hear ya songs, I have them all on a cassete... I spend time mixing them and making it sound all weird. ---- Those were the days... days when the Superiors ruled ya... days when ya made the best orange juice I ever drank... Ya have a great day, Most High Noob-Face. ---- If ya ever want ta speak to me, come on down and drop me a line! For old times sake! ---- Whoops, got ta go... my nurse might see me typing again and lower my oxygen tank to make me sleep... --Whoot Smackler Whoot from smackler *throws boisenberry pie at* Sorry that was from smackler he told me to *zooms off* Tails6000